Les Trois Cris
by We are crazy
Summary: Shino Aburame se questionne, s'interroge : Qui est-il réellement?  D'où vient cette haine de son père envers les insectes qui le font vivre? Quelle terrible histoire se cache derrière sa naissance ? Tout se résume en trois cris. Terribles. Déchirants.
1. Le Premier Cri

_Fic écrite il y a trèèèèèèès longtemps, de seulement trois chapitre. Mon style a complètement évolué depuis, mais en relisant j'ai trouvé l'histoire intéressante, même si ce n'est absolument pas un personnage populaire… Tant pis, je me lance, quitte à ne pas avoir de lecteurs x)_

_Disclamer : Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à moi ( comme c'est étonnant :D ). Cependant, Shîn et Tora ont été inventés par moi, étant donné qu'à l'époque le nom de la mère de Shino et du père de Kiba n'étaient jamais apparus dans le manga._

_Remarque : Certains éléments ne respectent peut-être pas le manga, notamment à propos des Aburame… A vous d'être assez ouverts pour laisser passer ça :D_

_Bonne lecture ! :D_

**Chapitre 1 : Le Premier Cri. **

Qui suis-je ? Qui suis-je vraiment ?  
Un homme ? Un être humain pourvu d'un coeur, pourvu de sentiments...  
Une pierre, sans âme, sans peur, sans tristesse, sans joie...?  
Un tas d'insectes ? Un amas de fourmis, de mouches, de larves, de scarabées ?  
Ou ne suis-je rien du tout ? Rien qui ne puisse intéresser les autres en tout cas...  
Un homme parmi tant d'autres, mais qui a pour seul différence d'être composé d'être que tous répugnent.  
Les insectes.  
Durant toute ma vie, j'ai appris à les aimer, alors que je voyais bien que même mon père les haïssait... J'en ai fait mes amis, je me suis enfermé dans mon monde de bestioles, pour le plus grand malheur de mon père... L'entrée à l'académie a été plutôt dure, mais j'avais appris a fermer mon coeur, et les regards de travers, les murmures dans mon dos, et les jeu de mots idiots ne m'ont jamais atteint... J'avais appris à me replier sur moi-même, et à ne compter que sur moi.  
Moi, et les insectes qui grouillaient dans mon corps.  
Je me suis souvent posé des questions, lorsque j'étais plus jeune... Pourquoi mon père haïssait-il tant les insectes ? Et comment avait-il pu les accepter... les avait-il au moins accepté ?  
Pourquoi, nous, membres du clan Aburame, naissions-nous avec ces bestioles sous la peau ? Comment étais-je né ? Avec, ou sans ? Et surtout... pourquoi ma mère était morte si tôt...  
Je ne les avais jamais posée, un Aburame se doit d'être discret et de ne pas poser de questions délicates...  
Et pourtant...  
J'ai eu 18 ans aujourd'hui, et c'est le jour que mon père a choisi pour tout m'expliquer.  
Sa vie, sa jeunesse, son amour avec ma mère... ses souffrances.  
Et je ne sais pas si j'aurais voulu tout savoir.

_Quelques dizaines d'années plus tôt_

Mon père était honteux de ce qu'il était. Il ne haïssait pas les insectes, mais ne les aimait pas non plus. Et ce sont les autres qui l'ont poussé à les répugner.  
Il avait neuf ans lorsqu'il est entré à l'académie, je crois. Ce jour-là, il ne portait pas encore de lunettes, et s'habillait de manière simple, avec un tee-shirt noir et un pantalon gris. Pourtant, les regards des autres fusaient déjà. Mon père faisait comme si de rien n'était et cherchait une table libre des yeux. Evidemment, toutes les chaises libres étaient prises par des sacs. Il soupira et se tourna vers le professeur qui fit mine de ne pas y faire attention.  
C'est là que s'est fait le premier contact avec "elle". Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient courts et ondulaient légèrement. Ses yeux étaient bruns si je me souviens bien ce qu'il m'a dit.  
Elle a désigné la place à coté d'elle . C'était la seule libre, et la seule à coté de laquelle mon père n'aurait jamais osé s'asseoir.  
C'était une fille. Un être du sexe féminin. Et non pas un homme. Mon père n'y connaissait pas grand chose aux hommes, et encore moins aux femmes, si bien qu' au départ, il n'avait pas voulu s'asseoir.  
Oui, elle lui faisait peur. Il avait peur d'une simple fille... mais tout comme moi, il n'avait pas eu de présence féminine dans sa vie, et le sexe opposé l'intimidait pas mal.  
" Gen ! Va donc te mettre à coté de Shîn ! "  
Mon père baissa la tête et s'exécuta. Une fois assis à coté de la dénommée Shîn, ses mains se mirent à trembler et , lui qui ne maîtrisait déjà pas bien ses insectes à cause de son jeune âge, sentit ses insectes se déplacer vivement sous sa peau.  
" Pas maintenant... pas à coté d'une fille!" pensait-il.  
Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, un d'eux sortit. Un seul, ce n'est pas suffisant pour se rendre compte qu'il venait de lui, mais cela lui avait permis d'apprendre une chose.  
" AHHHHHH !"  
Shîn avait une peur bleue des insectes.  
Evidemment, lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de s'asseoir à coté d'elle, elle ne savait pas qu'il contenait un nombre immense des êtres qu'elle répugnait.  
Elle allait l'apprendre bien assez tôt, à la recréation.  
Les filles d'un coté, les garçons de l'autres. Mon père seul, sur un banc. A croire qu'il n'était pas un être humain.  
Il fixait sa main, et ces petits insectes qui marchaient dedans. Il glissait parfois quelques regards furtifs vers Shîn. Elle était plutôt mignonne, avec ses yeux rieurs, pas extremment belle non plus, mais gentille, car elle lui avait proposé de s'asseoir à coté d'elle.  
Mais elle ne savait rien des insectes qu'il y avait en lui... Et une fois qu'elle l'apprendrait...  
Mon père referma sa main et se tourna vers les garçons. Un jeune blond riait avec une bande de gamins, criait apparemment qu'il serait le futur hokage. De tous, c'était le seul que Gen avait identifié comme " potentiellement gentil" bien qu'il paraisse idiot à souhait.  
Oui, il s'agissait bien de Minato, notre ancien hokage. Mais ce n'était pas le seul que mon père avait remarqué...  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns fanfaronnait avec sa bande, prêt des filles, qui le regardaient d'un air amusé. Neuf ans, et déjà dragueur.  
Dans le groupe, seule une fille ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Ses yeux étaient étranges, noirs et constitués d'une pupille verticale , son sourire ( bien qu'il était rare de la voir sourire) dévoilait des canines plus longues que celles des autres filles, et une marque en forme de croc rouge ornait chacune de ses joues.  
Contrairement à mon père, elle n'était pas rejetée, bien que les jeux de mots et les moqueries l'aient pas mal touché.  
Les membres du clan Inuzuka étaient plus respectés que les Aburame, et puis, un chien est moins effrayant et dégoûtant que des insectes.  
Et Tsume Inuzuka n'était pas du genre à laisser les autres venir vers elle. Elle se bougeait elle même et allait parler aux autres.  
Les filles que le frimeur visait, n'étaient que deux: Tsume et Shîn. Pas les plus belles, mais les moins faciles. Et puis, elles étaient toujours ensemble, si bien qu'il était dur d'en séduire une sans que l'autre ne soit là.  
Mon père avait fini par baisser les yeux vers le sol, pour observer les insectes qui s'y promenaient.  
Oui, il était seul. Eux étaient ensemble, et lui était seul.  
Mais il était tout bonnement incapable d'aller vers eux. Et eux d'aller vers lui.  
" Euh...salut..."  
Il sursauta en reconnaissant la voix mélodieuse de sa jeune voisine. Il leva les yeux vers elle et sentit ses insectes s'exciter sous sa peau blanche.  
" Sh...Shîn?" s'étrangla-t-il presque.  
La jeune fille lui sourit timidement, avant de se retourner. Derrière elle, le garçon, Tsume et d'autres enfants les regardaient avec curiosité. A ce moment là, mon père n'avait pas su remarquer le regard moqueur de celui qui serait son meilleur ami quelques dizaines d'années plus tard.  
" Euh... tu...tu peux me montrer ta main s'il te plait ?" fit timidement Shîn.  
Mon père, incapable de demander "pourquoi", ni de dire " non », tant il était stupéfait et envoûté, acquiesa et tendit la main vers elle.  
Grosse erreur. Incapable de se contenir, il avait laissé à ses insectes libre passage, et ils grouillaient à présent sur tout son avant-bras, sortant et rentrant dans sa peau.  
Je crois qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce cri qu'elle a poussé. Ce cri là, il le hante encore... Ce même cri que dans la classe, mais plus fort encore, plus effrayé...  
C'est en partie ce cri qui a fait haïr les insectes à mon père.

Il n'a su que plus tard qu'en réalité, c'était le garçon dont il ne savait pas encore le nom qui avait dit à Shîn que des insectes vivaient dans son corps.  
" Tu n'as qu'à aller vérifier par toi-même si tu ne me crois pas !"  
Et c'était ce qu'elle avait fait.

Shîn ne lui avait plus vraiment parlé. Mais elle n'avait pas non plus demandé à changer de place. Mon père lui, avait passé l'ensemble des cours à tenter de contenir ses insectes, si bien que sa voisine n'en avait plus jamais vu venant de lui. A force de tant d'efforts, il avait fini par ne même plus avoir à y penser pour retenir ses insectes. Lorsqu'il eut 10 ans, son père et les autres membres du clan lui avaient fait comprendre qu'il était extremment doué. Ils étaient certains que mon père adorait les insectes et qu'il serait un excellent ninja.  
Mais tout ça était faux. Plus le temps passait, plus mon père les détestait. Les rares fois où Shîn lui avait parlé, pour lui demander un crayon par exemple, elle s'était tenue assez éloignée de lui, et avait tout fait pour ne pas le toucher. Mon père n'avait pas encore appris à se cacher derrière la froideur des Aburame, et il avait passé de nombreuses nuits blanches à retenir ses larmes.  
" Les Aburame ne pleurent pas" disait mon grand-père. " Les Aburame n'ont pas de coeur" disaient les autres enfants.  
" Les Aburame sont des monstres" pensait mon père.  
Il haïssait son clan, sa famille, et ce qui formait son corps, ces petits insectes qui lui permettaient de survivre... quelle ironie.  
Et puis, un jour, alors que Tsume était absente pour cause de maladie, le maître a proposé un travail d'équipe. Il fallait se mettre en groupe de deux. Généralement, mon père se retrouvait seul, car il y avait un nombre impair dans la classe. Mais cette fois, Tsume étant malade, ils étaient vingt pile.  
Le garçon frimeur était toujours dans sa classe, et mon père avait appris son nom : " Tora". Tigre. Ca lui convenait parfaitement, vu son caractère. D'habitude, il se mettait toujours avec un de sa bande, vu qu'ils étaient quatre. Mais cette fois, il avait pour objectif Shîn. Alors qu'il se déplaçait dans sa direction, la jeune fille se tourna vers mon père.  
" S'il te plait ! Mets-toi avec moi ! Je ne veux pas me mettre avec Tora ! "  
Sur le coup, mon père était resté bouche bée. C'était la première phrase autre que " T'as une gomme?" ou " T'as un crayon s'il te plait?" qu'elle lui adressait, et le regard suppliant de Shîn la rendait si adorable qu'il était incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle voulait se servir de lui.  
Et aussi incapable de lui répondre.  
Voyant qu'il ne répondait rien, Shîn soupira.  
" Eh! Shîn ! Ca te dit de te mettre avec moi? " fit Tora, un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.  
Shîn inspira profondément et se retourna vers lui, visiblement prête à accepter.  
" Elle est déjà avec moi, désolé."  
Le silence s'installa dans la classe. Un silence lourd et pensant, glacé comme le vent froid qui soufflait dehors.  
" Avec toi ?"  
Depuis que mon père était dans cette classe, il n'avait quasiment jamais parlé, si bien que plusieurs personnes en avaient oublié le son de sa voix. Grave pour celle d'un enfant. Si grave, tout comme son visage à ce moment là.  
Shîn se tourna vers mon père, les écarquillés tant elle était stupéfaite. Gen se forçait à ne pas la regarder. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans ceux de Tora.  
Peut-être était-ce pour aider Shîn qu'il avait fait ça. Ou pour se venger de Tora et de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Pour ne pas rester seul, ou parce que pour une fois quelqu'un lui avait demandé de se mettre avec lui. Ou tout simplement parce que Shîn l'avait envoûté... Ou tout ça à la fois.  
Quoi qu'il en soit, il l'avait fait. Qui de Shîn ou de Tora était le plus stupéfait, je ne le sais pas, mon père non plus d'ailleurs, mais les deux étaient sans voix.  
" Oui... il dit vrai. " approuva Shîn, recouvrant petit à petit ses esprits.  
Tora fusilla mon père du regard avant de sourire à Shîn.  
"Fais comme tu veux ... va pas te plaindre si des insectes t'attaquent." lança Tora en s'éloignant.  
Mon père n'avait pas réagi, bien trop choqué par ce que lui même avait fait. Shîn par contre, avait légèrement pâlit.  
" Euh..."  
Mon père sortir de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers elle.  
" Tes...tes insectes ne risquent pas de..." chuchota-t-elle.  
" Non. Aucun risque." répondit simplement mon père.  
Shîn sourit, un peu soulagée, et s'assit à coté de lui.  
" Bon, bah euh... tu as compris quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle.  
Silence... mon père n'avait rien écouté du cours, trop occupé à observer les autres.  
Shîn sourit. Un vrai sourire, sincère. Je crois que mon père aurait pu mourir à ce moment là. A dix ans, on ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il se passe lorsque notre coeur se met à battre vite et fort, et qu'on ne sait plus quoi dire face à une fille .  
" Alors on est mal barré!" s'exclama-t-elle, toujours avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.  
" En effet..."  
Et mon père sourit. Pas un sourire comme celui de Shîn, un sourire plus timide, plus froid... mais un sourire immense pour un Aburame.

A partir de ce jour, Shîn venait parfois vers mon père pendant la recréation. Il avait pris l'habitude de rester en classe et d'étudier vu qu'il ne faisait rien en cours. Et puis, il n'aimait pas être dehors avec les autres, vu que de toutes manières, il restait seul sur son banc.  
Elle entrait dans la classe, lui demandait s'il ne voulait pas sortir, il refusait. Elle lui demandait ce qu'il étudiait, il lui répondait. Elle demandait s'il comprenait, il disait oui ou non, et selon la réponse, elle essayait de l'aider, ou le laissait seul.  
Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais tellement pour lui. Quand personne ne vous parle, un simple « Bonjour » suffit à vous rendre heureux.  
Tout ça ne plaisait pas à Tora qui avait développé une certaine préférence pour Shîn, délaissant Tsume qui n'en était que plus heureuse. Cette dernière ne parlait pas à mon père, mais dès que Tora l'embetait, elle le frappait sèchement et lui disait de se la fermer.

Oui, mon père n'a pas eu une enfance très facile, et quand il m'a raconté tout ça, j'ai pris un coup. Toute personne voit son père comme un modèle, même moi. Et savoir que son enfance avait été horrible comparée à la mienne m'avait complètement choqué.  
Passons. A la veille de l'examen pour passer Genin, mon père et Tora s'était retrouvé dehors.  
Renvoyés, les deux. Pourquoi ? Tora lui avait lancé des boules de papiers dessus. Shîn et Tsume lui avaient dit d'arrêter et il n'avait pas obéi. Au bout d'un moment, mon père en avait eu marre et avait lancé des insectes sur lui.  
Après tant d'années à subir ses moqueries et ses railleries, il s'était enfin défendu... Mais ça n'avait pas plus au maître qui ne l'aimait déjà pas trop. Ils s'étaient retrouvés les deux à la porte, avec obligation de ne pas bouger jusqu'à la sonnerie. Mon père s'était assis contre la porte, et Tora s'était mis juste en face de lui. Pendant un moment, il l'avait fixé, et mon père avait fait mine de rien, mais au bout d'un moment, le regard de Tora était devenu si insistant qu'il s'était sentit presque agressé.  
" Qu'il y-a-t-il?"  
Tora sourit.  
" Pas mal ton attaque. Mais ça m'étonnerait que ça ait plu à Shîn".  
"Shîn?"  
" Oui, Shîn. Tu as très bien entendu, fais pas semblant. Tout le monde sait que tu en pinces pour elle, sac à insectes !"  
Mon père s'était raidit. L'insulte ne lui avait presque rien fait. Ce qui l'avait touché, c'était la déclaration de son ennemi de toujours:" Tout le monde sait que tu l'aimes".  
"C'est complètement faux"  
" Tsss. C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit. De toutes manières, elle s'en fiche de toi et de tes insectes, si elle vient vers toi, c'est juste parce que tu lui fais pitié, tu comprends pas ?"  
" Ce n'est pas vrai, Shîn vient vers moi parce que..."  
" Parce que ?"  
Silence. Pourquoi venait-elle, justement ? Pourquoi venait-elle vers lui ?  
" Moi je sais." fit Tora. " Tu lui fais pitié, point."  
" Ce n'est pas vrai !"  
Mon père s'était levé sous le regard stupéfait de Tora. Il tremblait, de rage, de peur, ou à cause des insectes dans sa peau, peu importe. Tora s'était lui aussi levé.  
" Ecoute mon vieux, demain, on sera séparé et aura plus à se supporter, alors calme-toi, parce que j'ai pas envie de me battre."  
" Moi non plus." dit tout simplement mon père. " Mais tu coirs que j'avais envie d'être séparé ainsi des autres ? Tu crois que j'avais envie de naître avec des insectes en moi ? Tu crois que j'avais envie d'être un Aburame ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu cela ! Et pourtant, je suis né ainsi. Je suis né avec ces êtres hideux en moi, et j'ai été rejeté pendant toute ma scolarité, pourtant je n'en avais pas envie ! Alors que j'ai envie de me battre ou pas, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne choisit pas tout"  
Tora était resté stupéfait de cette déclaration. Mon père énervé et sortant toutes ces choses, c'était presque impensable.  
" Je..." commença Tora.  
" Ne parle pas. Celui qui parle pour dire des idioties ferait mieux de se taire et d'écouter la beauté du silence."  
" Tsss. Si tu veux tant te battre, alors vas-y ! Envoie tes insectes sur moi ! "  
" Je ne vais pas me gêner" murmura mon père en tendant la main devant lui.  
C'est ce moment là que les insectes ont choisis pour attaquer ses yeux et sa peau.  
Il s'est mis à hurler, non pas de rage, mais de douleur. Il est tombé à genoux, les mains posé sur ses yeux, et sa peau à commencé à rougir. Tora est d'abord resté immobile, puis, voyant que mon père souffrait de plus en plus, il s'est précipité dans la classe et a appelé à l'aide.  
Mon père a été amené à l'hôpital sous le regard inquiet de Shîn, Tsume, et Tora. Oui, Tora était inquiet, bizarrement.

Pourquoi, nous, membres du clan Aburame, portons des lunettes et des vêtements qui cachent tout notre corps ? Bonne question.  
Et bien c'est simple. Notre chakra ne suffit pas à nos insectes. Nous naissons avec eux, et en récoltons au fur et à mesure de notre vie. Et à la pré-adolescence, ils commencent à avoir de plus en plus faim. Alors ils s'attaquent à la peau et aux yeux. Toute lumière devient alors mortelle pour notre épiderme et nos yeux.  
Si mon père avait été dehors, il serait peut-être aveugle, ou aurait vu sa peau brûler sous ses yeux. Mais heureusement, il était à l'intérieur. Et à partir de ce jour là, il a du porter les habituelles lunettes noires et longs vêtements que tous les membres de mon clan arborent.

_Et voilààà ! Pour ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire, reviews ? Histoire que je reçoive mon premier review *o*_

_Je posterai le prochain chapitre un de ces jours vu qu'il est déjà écrit, et surtout ma vraie fic :)  
_


	2. Le Deuxième Cri

_Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic :D Merci pour vos reviews , et merci Cookiecandy, quel bonheur de lire les commentaires d'une ancienne lectrice :D _

_Bonne lecture à vous :D _

**Le deuxième cri.**

Le lendemain, il était tout de même là pour l'examen. Personne ne lui a parlé, il n'a parlé à personne. Tora l'a observé de loin, l'air curieux. Shîn est resté avec Tsume en évitant de croiser son regard.  
Il a réussi facilement l'examen, et quelques jours plus tard, les équipes ont été annoncées.  
Si ceux qui ont composés les équipes ont fait exprès, il n'en sait rien. Moi, je pense que oui. Mais peu importe au fond, le destin a voulu qu'ils créent cette équipe.  
La team 4, composée de Tora,Shîn et Gen.

Au départ, ça avait été très dur. Mon père ne parlait pas beaucoup, malgré les efforts de Shîn. Tora frimait toujours autant, voir plus. Seule fille de l'équipe, Shîn se sentait souvent mal, et regrettait Tsume qui était dans une autre équipe avec un Hyuuga et Minato. Oui, le Hyuuga s'appelait Hiashi. Le père d'Hinata.  
Après un an seulement, ils sont tous trois devenus chunnins, et c'est une mission quelques peu périlleuse qui leur a été accordée qui les a réellement soudé.  
A treize ans, on a du mal à voir le danger, et lorsque des ninjas sont sortis de nul part et ont fondu sur eux, les membres de la team 4 n'ont pas eu vraiment peur.  
Ils auraient du.

" Gen ! Gen ! Réponds-moi vieux!"

Des cris, des sanglots, des halètements, du sang...

" Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! t'es con ou quoi ! Réponds! Gen !"

Tora était penché au-dessus du corps de mon père, les yeux humides. Il ne pleurait pas, mais était mort de peur. A coté de lui, Shîn était en larmes.

" T'aurais du me laisser me défendre seul ! T'es vraiment..."

" C'est ça, l'exprit d'équipe." fit une voix dans son dos.

Tora et Shîn se retournèrent . Leur sensei, un homme respectable et très fort se tenait derrière eux.

" Lorsqu'il a vu que le ninja te fonçait dessus et que tu ne le voyais pas, Gen n'a pas hésité. Il a envoyé ses insectes, brisant ainsi sa propre défense. Il s'est sacrifié, Tora. Tu aurais fait la même chsoe pour lui,non ?"

Un silence pensait sétait alors installé. Shîn avait arrêté de pleurer et fixait maintenant Tora. Ce dernier n'osait regarder personne.

" Sincèrement?"

Il se tourna vers mon père et posa son regard vers les isnectes qui s'activaient sur son corps.

" Je sais pas."

Il se leva et s'éloigna, profondément troublé. Son sensei soupira et posa ses mains sur mon père.

Il l'a sauvé, évidemment, sinon je ne serais pas ici. Mais il est resté une blessure profonde à chacun des membres de l'équipe. C'est de cette blessure que tout est né.  
Lorsqu'il s'est reveillé, Shîn l'a pris dans ses bras, faisant fi des insectes qui risquaient de lui bondir dessus. Tora lui a souris. C'est tellement venant de lui. Les prochaines missions leur ont permis de développer des techniques et des tactiques propre à leur équipe. Mon père restait chez lui après les entrainement, à étudier les insectes et à s'entrainer, pendant que Tora poursuivait sa quête de séduction de Shîn.

Un jour, Tsume vint chercher mon père, accompagnée de son chien. Inutile de préciser qu'il était stupéfait de la voir à sa porte.

" Il faut qu'on parle mon vieux." lança-t-elle.

" Euh...de quoi?"

" De tout!"  
Tout, ca voulait dire, lui, Shîn et Tora surtout, mais c'était aussi en rapport avec elle.

" Ecoute... Tu es sûrement au courant que Tora en pince pour Shîn ? Et bien elle... je crois que quelqu'un d'autre l'interesse..."

" Vraiment." fit mon père sans être réellement intéressé.

" Et cette personne, je crois que c'est toi."

Il se figea. Tsume n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, et déclarer cela de cette manière n'était pas vraiment délicat.  
Mais les Inuzuka ne sont PAS délicats.

" Je te demande pardon? " balbutia mon père en essayant de regagner de la contenance." Shîn a une peur bleue des insectes, et étant un Aburame, j'en suis..."

" Et alors ? Je hais les machos dans le genre de Tora, et pourt..."

Tsume s'interompit et rougit légèrement. Mon père fronça les sourcils.

" Tora ?" répéta-t-il.

" Oublie ça..." marmonna l'Inuzuka. " J'suis là pour parler de toi, pas de moi."

" Et bien moi je n'ai aucune envie de parler de moi. Il n'y a rien à dire."

Tsume fronça les sourcils.

" Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Si tu veux laisser Tora te voler Shîn..." lança la jeune femme.

" Shîn n'est pas ma propriété, Tora peut faire ce qu'il veut avec elle, cela ne me regarde pas."

" Si tu le dis... Va pas te plaindre si t'es jaloux après."

" Les Aburame ne sont pas jaloux."

Tsume sourit et caressa son chien .

" Justement, Gen. Es-tu réellement un Aburame dans ton esprit ? Bien sûr, tu es constitué en grande partie d'insectes, tu es plutôt renfermé, tu portes les mêmes habits que ceux de ton clan... Et pourtant, tu hais les insectes, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Comment..."

" Je le sens."

Sous ses lunettes, mon père arqua un sourcil, sceptique.

" Tu...le sens." répéta-t-il, pas du tout convaincu.

" Evidemment. Tu sais, nous, les Inuzuka, nous pouvons sentir pleins de choses grace à ca !"

Elle désigna son nez et eut un sourire narquois.

" Bon... tu viens faire un tour ? Ou tu restes chez toi à moisir ? Il fait hyper beau, tu vas pas rester là!"

" Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de... sortir."

" Et alors ? Il faut une première fois à toute mon vieux ! Et pis je crois qu'on a pleins de truc à se raconter... Notre clan, notre famille... Shîn et Tora ..."

Tsume fit un clin d'oeil à mon père et lui fit signe de le suivre.  
A partir de ce jour, les deux ninjas se virent de temps en temps, pour parler de tout et de rien. Mon père ne le disait pas, ne le pensait même pas, mais il comptait à présent trois amis sur lesquels il pouvait compter. Ca ne vous semble certainement pas beaucoup, mais pour lui, c'était tant.

Les principaux sujets de discussion de Tsume et mon père était évidemment Tora et Shîn. ils se racontaient les tentatives de drague de Tora, et la manière dont Shîn refusait. Tsume riait souvent, mais mon père se contentait de sourire de temps à autre.

Mais ils parlaient aussi beaucoup de la pression de leur clan, de leurs dons héréditaire, et évidemment, des insectes et des chiens, qui étaient leurs compagnons de toujours.  
Contrairement à mon père, Tsume adorait l'animal de son clan, le chien. Elle était très proche du sien, et arborait fièrement ses marques rouges et ses canines aiguisées, tandisque lui avait honte de ses lunettes et de ses habits qui lui tenait chaud.  
Mais Tsume elle, devait subir la pression de sa famille, en particulier son père, qui ne cessait de la réprimander sur la façon dont elle élevait son chien.

" Rien n'est jamais bien pour mon père." avait un jour dit Tsume, alors que le soleil se couchait et qu'iils allaient se séparer.

Mon père n'avait pas su quoi répondre: Tsume ne souriait pas, n'avait pas l'air arrogante, ni énervée. Elle semblait juste triste.  
Et rien que de la voir comme ça, mon père s'était senti mal lui aussi.

Je ne m'étendrais pas plus longtemps sur leurs discussions et leurs ballades, je finirais par tourner en rond. Tout ça pour dire qu'ils s'étaient vraiment rapproché, et que cela avait eu un effet bénéfique sur eux deux... Mais Tora n'était pas extrêmement réjoui.

" Tu traines souvent aevc Tsume ces derniers temps..." glissa-t-il un jour à mon père pendant que Shîn s'entrainait plus loin.  
" En effet. Et toi, avec Shîn."

Ça semblait anodin comme réponse, mais ça voulait tout dire. Moi même je ne sais pas ce que mon père a voulu dire par là. Était-ce simplement une constatation ? Ou bien un défi ?  
En tout cas, Tora n'a pas su quelle solution choisir, et il n'a rien répondu. Quand Shîn les a rejoint, l'ambiance était plutôt froide.

" Alors, les garçons ? On s'entraine ensemble ou bien vous dormez ?"

Alors que mon père et Shîn étaient concentrés, Tora ne suivait rien de l'entrainement, l'air soucieux. Si bien que Shîn s'impatienta.

" Tora ! Tu dors ?"

" Hein ?" fut la réponse de Tora.

Shîn soupira et se tourna vers mon père.

" Vu que Tora s'en fout de l'entrainement, ça te dit un combat amical ?"

" Un..." commença Tora avant de se taire.

Mon père se figea. Shîn lui souriait, l'air fière de son idée, mais avait-elle conscience que c'était contre des insectes qu'elle allait se battre ?

" Mais..." commença-t-il.

" Pas de mais ! Si c'est pour les insectes que tu as peur... Je suis une grande fille ! J'ai bientôt 16 ans, il faut que je batte ma peur ! Allez ! Ne retiens pas tes coups surtout !"

Mais mon père savait pertinemment qu'une experte en médecine et en armes ne pouvait pas grand chose contre lui. Il ne répondit rien et se mit en place, résigné à se battre.

" Pret ? C'est parti !"

Mon père tendit les mains devant lui, prêt à attaquer. Mais soudain, un lointain souvenir lui revint.  
Un cri... Un cri de terreur. Ce cri là qui le hantait depuis tant de temps.  
Le cri de Shîn.

Mon père n'eut pas le temps de réflechir plus longtemps, les armes de Shîn fondaient sur elle, et il refusait d'appeler ses insectes. Il se jeta sur le coté de justesse et attérit sur le visage. Il leva la tête et vit avec horreur que ses lunettes étaient fissurées.

Plusieurs autres armes jaillirent de nul part , et il les évita avec difficultés.

" Gen !" s'énerva Shîn. " Utilise tes insectes !"

" Non... je ne peux pas..." songea mon père en se remémorant une nouvelle fois le cri.

Shîn apparut devant lui, rouge de colère.

" Utilise-les ! Allez !"

" Non." répondit simplement mon père.

Sur le coup de la colère, Shîn lui colla une baffe.

Grossière erreur. Les lunettes fissurées de mon père éclatèrent en plusieurs morceaux, laissant libre passage à la lumière.

Ce cri là, ce fut Shîn qui s'en souvint toute sa vie.


	3. Le Dernier Cri

_Dernier chapitre de cette fic :) Merci beaucoup à ceux qui l'ont lu et aux quelques revieweurs. Relire mon ancienne fic m'a fait réalisé le chemin parcouru depuis, c'est fou :)_

_Enfin bref, bonne lecture, et sortez les mouchoirs ! Ahah :) _

" G...Gen ?"

Le son mélodieux de la voix de Shîn sortit mon père de son sommeil sans rêve. Il voulut ouvrir les yeux mais s'appercut qu'ils étaient bandés.

" Tu...tu es réveillé?" demanda Shîn.

Sa voix tremblait. Si bien que mon père en fut angoissé. Pourquoi Shîn avait-elle peur ? Et... où était-il ?  
Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la matière molle sur laquelle il était couché: un matelas.  
Une couverture le recouvrait, et l'odeur de médicament qui flottait dans l'air lui indiqua qu'il se trouvait dans un hôpital.

" Que s'est-il passé?" interogea mon père.  
" Tu...tu ne te souviens de rien ?"  
" Rien... sauf..."

Mon père se mordit la lèvre. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal.

" Sauf une lumière aveuglante... et puis... une douleur aigue..."

Silence. Mon père se demanda si Shîn était encore là. Un gémissement lui signala la présence de son amie.

" Shîn ? Ca va ?"  
" C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander ça !" explosa la kunoichi." Tu... enfin tu..."  
" Calme-toi Shîn... tu... tu ne pleures pas non ?"  
" Bien sûr que non!"

Mensonge ou pas, mon père ne le sut jamais. Mais je suis prêt à parier qu'elle était en larmes.  
Après tout, il y avait de quoi.

" Gen... je t'ai mis une baffe et... tes lunettes..."

Mon père releva la tête. Il se souvenait à présent.  
La lumière aveuglante, c'était parce que ses lunettes s'étaient brisées.

" Shîn... dis-moi que je ne suis pas devenu aveugle. Je t'en supplie!"

Aucune réponse. Aucun gémissement non plus. Si elle pleurait avant, ce n'était plus le cas.

" Shîn ?"  
" Les médecins ne savent pas encore."

Sa voix tremblait toujours, et mon père fut plus angoissé par ca que par la nouvelle qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, sans rien dire, et puis, subitement Shîn déclara qu'elle devait partir.  
Et sans prévenir, furtivement, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de mon père. Rapide, si rapide que mon père se demanda plus tard si elle l'avait bien embrassé.  
Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et se refermer.  
Et puis, le silence...  
Shîn était partie, et la chaleur de la pièce avec.  
A présent, le trouble s'installait dans l'esprit de mon père.  
Avait-il rêvé ? Était-il en train de délirer et avait-il inventé ce baiser ? Ou bien avait-il carrément imaginé toute la discussion avec Shîn ? Avait-elle jamais été là?  
Ou bien était -ce bien réel... Et Shîn l'avait embrassé par pitié.  
Par simple pitié. Par honte de ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Un an passa. La team 4 fut dissoute, chacun de ses membres prenant un chemin opposé.  
Mon père n'était pas aveugle, mais sa vue avait baissé. Tora avait complétement abandonné l'idée de séduire Shîn, et il s'était plutôt rabatu sur Tsume, qui tentait de résister du mieux qu'elle pouvait.  
Gen et Shîn n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui c'était passé à l'hoital, chacun feignant d'avoir tout oublié.  
Mais en ce qui concernait mon père, c'était complètement faux. Il y pensait chaque jours, se torturant pour savoir la raison de ce baiser et s'il avait eu la bonne réaction.

Oui, mon père se torturait, c'était le bon mot. Mais à chaque fois qu'il voyait Shîn, il ne disait rien.  
Voilà ce qu'un simple baiser avait fait. Il avait brisé leur amitié, détruit le peu de complicité qu'ils avaient, les rendant gênés l'un envers l'autre...  
Et avec la dissolution de l'équipe, ils ne se voyaient presque plus, se croisant parfois dans le village, ou dans le bureau de l'hokage . Mais ils n'osaient même pas se saluer, ils passaient, mine de rien. Et une fois que Shîn disparaissait au détour d'un couloir, mon père baissait la tête, déçu de sa propre lâcheté, et de l'attitude de Shîn envers lui.

Et puis, un jour, alors qu'il était assis sur un banc dans la cour de la demeure des Aburame, examinant un papillon blessé, son père l'appela. Il leva la tête, et fut stupéfait de voir Shîn à coté de son père, regardant autour d'elle, mi-admirative, mi-gênée.

" Cette jeune femme voulait te voir..."

Mon grand-père eut un sourire bienveillant et s'en alla, laissant Shîn et mon père seul. Dans sa main, le papillon s'agitait faiblement, mais il n'y faisait même plus attention.  
Il fixait Shîn. Elle le fixait. Aucun mot, ce n'était pas nécessaire. Juste ce regard, long, et silencieux. Douloureux et sincère.

" Je...je peux voir ce que tu fais ?" l'interrogea enfin Shîn.

Mon père acquiesa et lui fit signe de s'asseoir à coté de lui. Elle s'éxcécuta, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas toucher mon père. Il remarqua sa gène mais ne dit rien, et se contenta de lui tendre la main dans laquelle se trouvait le papillon. Shîn, qui s'attendait à découvrir un insecte monstrueux, resta bouche-bée.

" Les insectes ne sont pas tous répugnants ." dit simplement mon père.

Shîn détourna le regard et mon père tendit la main devant lui. Le papillon tenta de s'envoler mais il ne réussit qu'à décoller de quelques centimètres. Voyant qu'il allait retomber, mon père le rattrapa.

" Il n'arrive plus à voler ?" demanda Shîn.  
" Non. Je crois que ses ailes sont abîmées."  
" Il y a un moyen de le sauver ?"

Mon père se mordit la lèvre.

" Non... "  
" Ca veut dire qu'il ne pourra plus jamais voler ?"  
" Exactement..."

Shîn sembla profondément triste pour le pauvre insecte. Elle tendit la main vers mon père, qui la dévisagea, stupéfait.

" Tu...tu es sûre?"  
" Oui."

Son regard était déterminé, et plus étonnant encore: elle ne semblait pas avoir peur du tout.  
Alors mon père lui glissa délicatement le papillon dans la main. Au contact de la peau chaude et la jeune fille, l'insecte sembla d'abord surpris. Puis, il se mit à battre des ailes, et pour la plus grande surprise des deux anciens équipiers, il s'envola.  
Ils le regardèrent s'éloigner au loin, avant de disparaître derrière la maison. Mon père se retourna vers Shîn, qui lui souriait, plutôt fière d'elle.  
Il sourit à son tour, et pour la première fois depuis un an, il la regarda. Sans gène, sans peur d'être surpris.  
Son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, son nez, ses cheveux, son cou, ses bras, ses mains, ses doigts...  
Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il l'a surpris en train de faire la même chose. Son regard croisa le sien, elle prit sa main dans la sienne, d'abord avec une certaine gêne, puis, voyant qu'aucun insecte n'en sortait, elle la serra plus fort.

Le soir, il se réveilla dans son lit. Mais il n'était pas seul. Shîn était blottie contre lui, son corps nu caché uniquement par les draps blancs.  
Il se sentit horriblement mal, comme s'il venait de faire quelque chose de parfaitement répugnant, atroce.  
Son corps étaient composés d'insectes, et il s'était permis de...  
Il se rendit alors compte d'une chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé : comment était-il né, lui ?  
Il regarda ses mains. Ses insectes ne s'agitaient même pas. Avec le temps, il avait appris à les contenir.  
Mais Shîn... n'avait-elle pas eu peur ?  
Il la regarda et sourit. Sûrement au début... mais elle semblait si paisible, si calme...  
Etait-ce une fois comme ça... ou le début ?  
Mais le début de quoi ?

Heureusement... ou malheureusement, c'était plutôt le début d'une belle histoire... belle, mais courte.  
Tsume avait fini par céder aux avances de Tora, et Shîn et mon père étaient ensemble. Tout semblait aller parfaitement bien. Sortant chacun avec la meilleur amie de la copine de l'autre, mon père et Tora recommencèrent à se voir, finissant même par devenir extrêmement proches, encore plus qu'avant. Tora avait mûri, et du haut de ses 19 ans, il avait appris à être plus tolérant. Il en était de même pour mon père.

Un an plus tard, Tora apprenait que Tsume était enceinte de celle qui allait naître sous le nom d'Hana. Tora demanda donc Tsume en mariage, et accepta d'abandonner son nom de famille et de devenir un Inuzuka.

" De toutes manières, j'en ai déjà le caractère!" répétait-il à mon père, pour se cacher à lui même qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de son choix.

Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait épouser Tsume. Si bien que lors de la cérémonie, lors du moment où le chef des Inuzuka, le père de Tsume, se dirigea vers lui, un bol de poudre rouge à la main, il se laissa faire sans rouspéter. Lorsque ses joues furent chacune marquées d'un croc rouge, il fut proclamé Inuzuka, et il put enfin embrasser celle qui était désormais sa femme.  
Peu de temps après, leur fille naissait, pour leur plus grand bonheur.

Un soir, dans un vieux bar bon marchés, alors que Tora racontait à mon père à quel point avoir un bébé à la maison était fatiguant, mon père ne put s'empêcher de dire à haute voix qu'il espérait que Shîn ne soit jamais enceinte.

" Pardon? Eh, si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit, faut pas t'en faire, c'est bien quand même d'avoir un gosse!"  
" Ce n'est pas ça." l'intérompit mon père. " Les accouchements chez les Aburame sont très... difficiles si les femmes ne sont pas des membres du clan."  
" Explique-moi."  
" Et bien..." commença mon père, gêné." Dès la naissance, nous recevons une partie des insectes de notre mère, ce qui fait qu'elle est très affaiblie après, mais il lui suffit d'en récupérer plus tard..."

Tora grimaça, et il y avait de quoi.

" Le problème, c'est que si la femme n'est pas membre du clan, elle ne peut pas donner d'insectes... L'enfant se sert donc directement dans le chakra de la mère , au risque de la tuer. L'accouchement est quasiment toujours mortel chez les Aburame, vu que nous ne faisons pas d'enfants entre nous, et qu'il y a très peu de femmes Aburame..."

Tora ne répondit rien et se contenta de commander deux autres verres de sake. Les deux amis trinquèrent en silence, l'un préoccupé, l'autre stupéfait par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Quatre mois plus tard, alors que mon père et Shîn avaient emménagé ensemble, Tsume et elle rentrèrent d'une soirée entre filles, chacune chez elle, avec une nouvelle à annoncer à leur mari.

_" Je suis enceinte."_

Le soir même, mon père et Tora se retrouvèrent.

" Elle t'a annoncé la même chose qu'à moi?" demanda Tora, lorsqu'il vit la mine sombre de son ami.  
" Si Tsume est enceinte, alors oui."  
" Tu...tu lui as expliqué ? Pour l'accouchement... et tout ?"  
" J'ai pas osé... elle avait l'air si heureuse."

Pour la première fois de sa vie, mon père rentra complètement saoul chez lui, mais heureusement pour lui, Shîn dormait. Il n'osa pas la rejoindre et se coucha sur le canapé.  
Ce fut la pire nuit de toute sa vie. De cauchemar en cauchemar, il voyait toujours la même chose: Shîn, morte sur un lit blanc, et un bébé hurlant et pleurant dans les mains ensanglantés de mon père.  
Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen d'abandonner l'enfant.

Mais lorsqu'il lui expliqua tout, elle refusa.

" Si je dois mourir en donnant la vie, alors soit !"  
" Je ne veux pas que tu meures !" s'exclama mon père.  
" Alors je ne mourrais pas." dit tout simplement Shîn en souriant.

Était-elle complètement insouciante ? Ou trop heureuse pour gâcher sa joie...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, elle décida de garder l'enfant. Et chaque nuit, mon père refit le même cauchemar. Torturé à l'extrême, il finit par décider de demander Shîn en mariage.

Je ne raconterais pas le mariage, mais mon père lui l'a fait pendant longtemps... Je crois que c'est un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Mais malheureusement, c'était sa dernière vraie joie avec celle qui en réalité, fut ma mère.

Quelques mois plus tard, elle sentit les premières contractions. J'avais décidé de sortir un peu plus tôt que ce qui était prévu, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était au courant qu'elle était enceinte, Shîn paniqua.  
Mon père l'emmena à la clinique, où Shîn le supplia de rester avec elle. Il accepta, et demanda aux médecins de tout faire pour qu'elle s'en sorte vivante.  
Mais il savait très bien que si je décidais de prendre plus qu'il ne fallait à ma mère, les médecins ne pourraient rien faire.

" Gen... " murmura Shîn." Gen, j'ai peur."

Il se figea. Elle semblait le supplier du regard. Ses yeux étaient mouillés, et elle tremblait de partout. Il serra sa main et la suivit en salle d'accouchement.

L'histoire de mes parents est née dans un cri. Elle a pris un virage grâce à un autre cri. Elle s'est terminée dans un cri.  
Un cri de peur, un cri de douleur... le cri d'un bébé qui naît... Et celui d'une femme qui meurt.

Je suis né en tuant ma mère. En tuant celle qui avait réussi à sauver mon père, la seule qui avait réussi à le rendre heureux.  
Il était comme ce papillon qu'il avait tenté de soigner: privé de ces ailes, il ne pouvait plus voler. Mais il avait suffit d'un peu de chaleur, d'un peu d'amour, pour qu'il parvienne à déployer ses ailes.  
Cette chaleur s'était brusquement éteinte, plongeant mon père dans un froid complet, lui arrachant à nouveaux les ailes.  
Je suis né de ce cri, de ce froid.  
"Shino" avait seulement dit mon père.

Ainsi j'ai grandi avec un père, et aucune mère. Tsume et Tora venaient souvent nous rendre visite, mais j'étais si jeune que je ne m'en souviens même pas. J'ai donc connu Kiba alors que j'avais quelques semaines. Et ce, jusqu'à ce que j'aie quatre ans.  
Après ça, ce fut au tour de Tora de mourir dans une mission. Des quatre amis, il ne restait plus que mon père et Tsume.  
Et trois enfants ignorant tout de leur histoire.

Ils ont arrêtés de se voir, bien trop détruit pour entretenir un lien qui n'aurait fait que raviver des souvenirs encore brûlants. Mais par le hasard, où la volonté de l'hokage, qui sait, Kiba et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans la même équipe.

Peut-être que l'histoire n'était pas vraiment finie, après tout.

_Voilà, voilà, fin de cette fic pas très joyeuse, je vous l'accorde :) Après m'être relue, je réalise à quel point mon style a évolué depuis ( cette fic a quand même été écrite y'a plus de deux ans =P ) Reviews si vous en avez envie, ne vous genez pas ;D _


End file.
